Help:Rules
Site Rules Here are our site rules. Make sure to glance over them before editing, and feel free to ask questions from the admins for more detail if you need help. #No fan fictions or speculation articles of any kind. They will be deleted upon sight and the user will be given a warning. #Do not vandalise the wiki in any way. Circle-jerking, memes, JonTron hate etc are not allowed. Some people come here from the JonTron subreddit expecting the rules to be the same. This wiki is very strict about accurate information being placed on the wiki, and vandalism will not be tolerated. Obvious vandal only accounts will now be automatically infinitely blocked. #'Image Policy:' All images uploaded to this site must have something to do with JonTron. User related images and signatures are exceptions and are allowed (please add the Signatures category for signatures, and Wiki related for user images). ##If a new image is being uploaded, it must include a name that is easily searchable. For example, if the image is a thumbnail, it must '''include some variation of the title of the episode. For example, Barbie games must have some variation of the title such as 'barbiegames.jpg' or 'BarbieGames.png'. Capitalisation is preferable, but not compulsary. Images of people must be named after them. Files with names such as '158369-JonTron.png' will have to be renamed. ##If uploading a '''higher quality '''version of an image, you must go to the lower quality image's page, select 'File History', followed by 'Upload a new version of this file', and follow the prompts. ##Duplicate or badly named images may be deleted, unless they are wanted. In the case of two equally high quality images, the '''newer '''file is '''always '''deleted. Try to search through the list of images before uploading a potential duplicate image. ##Please try to put in the correct licensing when uploading a thumbnail / screenshot etc. if the image is a thumbnail or a screenshot of Jon's videos, please use the 'Fairuse' template, not the 'public domain' one. If you don't know how to do that, leave the section blank, and an admin will add the licensing details for you. #Do not complain in the comments, or anywhere else about Jon not uploading videos. Jon will upload new videos '''when he feels like it. I don't know when he will update, so please do not ask. Offending comments will be removed on sight. Sometimes Jon has a long gap between uploads and won't say anything about it. We don't know what he is up to, you will just have to wait patiently. #'Copyright issues. These rules are generally covered in Wikia's Terms of Use, however it appears neccessary to add them here as well.' ##''''''Please don't upload links to mirrors to YouTube videos of videos Jon has taken down. Videos that are unlisted and on Jon's YouTube channel are fine. This is a copyright issue, and if we have these links to illegal videos on here, this site could be taken down, or be given a takedown notice! We don't want to get into trouble, so please don't add them. If a video has been made private or deleted, simply type "Removed" in the video / link section of the page. ##If you are going to use any of this wiki on another website, make sure to provide a link to the page you saw it on. If you do not do this, the admins of this site may request a link be provided, or we will ask admins / staff to remove the post. ##If you find any of your copyrighted material (scripts, articles, synopsis' etc) on this site without your permission and unsourced, please sent a message to our admins. We will be happy to remove any of your work that you do not wish us to have here. If you are satisfied with a reference instead, we will provide a link to your page (or you can do it yourself!). If you have any questions about these rules, please feel free to discuss them with an admin or on the forum.